


Charade

by VarLathVirSuledin



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarLathVirSuledin/pseuds/VarLathVirSuledin
Summary: A poem





	Charade

Can you hear the noise so distressed?  
The painful throbbing inside your chest?  
You know what it is? Where does it start?  
It’s the void calling out from inside your heart

Remember all the non shed tears  
You couldn’t spill in all those years  
Just because you were ignorant and naïve  
Blind to see the void as the thief

Emptiness is a devious feeling you see  
Makes you hard as stone and harsh as the sea  
But let time pass and years fade  
Then you will pay for this charade

Can you hear it? Do you hear this noise?  
What is it? A knock? A blow? A voice?  
Stay quiet, come closer and listen in  
-You know that one!-  
It’s the sound of an illusion shattering


End file.
